The Angel and The Dragon
by Yami Miki
Summary: It's a Seto X Ryou story. Shounen ai. Kaiba at first sees Ryou as an obstacle getting in the way between spending time with Mokuba. But could jealousy be the only feeling he feels toward Ryou?


Disclaimer: I do **not** own Yugi-oh or their characters…IT'S NOT FAIR! (cries)

The Angel and The Dragon

Chapter 1: "Does he hate me..?"

It was March 26th, the first day of Spring break which would officially begin after school at Domino High. The eyes of the students watched the second hand move slowly on the clock; it read 2:58 p.m. There were only two minutes away until the bell rang announcing the end of class and the start of Spring Break. The teacher had finished teaching for the day and usually when the lessons were done, there were 30 minutes to spare. Ryou Bakura watched the clock eagerly for it to read 3:00p.m. However, he wasn't the only one amongst the people whom Yugi and his friends were acquainted with that was eager for this day to cease. A certain brunette was also waiting to hear the ring of the school bell._ "Hmm, I have a meeting to get to, will this bell hurry up and ring already _thought the CEO. As if his words had been heard by the clock itself, the bell let out its ring. Everyone burst out running through the classroom doors to the two weeks of freedom they had.

Kaiba waited a few seconds for everyone to rush through; when the coast was clear of vacation-crazed students, he began to walk towards the hallway. He heard a rustle behind him and turned his head to find that someone else was also still in the room with him. A young seven-teen year old boy with snowy white hair and chocolate brown eyes was still there, he was holding his backpack as well. Kaiba just looked at him as if he wasn't there. "Um h-have a good spring break Kaiba-san," Ryou said shyly. He felt a tad uncomfortable with the way his wealthy classmate looked at him. "_I bet he's judging me like a pound of beef..." _thought Ryou. Kaiba nodded slightly in reply as if saying the same. "Now if you excuse me, I have an after-school business meeting to attend to," Kaiba replied coolly. With that he exited the room in his usual calm composure. Ryou blinked and snapped out of his deep-in-thought state and hurriedly exited the classroom as well.

Kaiba walked out in his usual grace towards his limousine that stood waiting for him at the front of the school. He got in and directed the driver where to go. As soon as the limo drove off, Ryou arrived outside. Ryou sighed and began walking back home towards his apartment. When he got home, he decided to give Yugi a call, but to his dismay, his companion was not home. _"Yugi probably went off somewhere with his other friends,"_ he thought. Ryou looked at the clock; it read 3:20p.m. "Well, it's nice out and there's not much to do, I guess I'll take a walk." He left the apartment and went for a stroll.

Kaiba's P.OV.

I arrived at the company and was greeted by my secretary, she told me that I was still on time and there were a few more people left to arrive. I boarded the elevator, and was greeted by a few employees all smiling and raining me with compliments and such. I glowered at them; I hate bootlickers. I arrived to my designated floor and walked into the meeting room where the board members sat waiting for me. We all waited a few more minutes and the last few members arrived; shortly after, the meeting began. I presented my blueprints for the plan I had for the company and explained it to the other board members. After the plans had been discussed and agreements were made, the meeting was finished. I nodded a goodbye to the other members, picked up my possessions and left. I wanted to get home as soon as possible; I had promised Mokuba that I would go to the arcade with him. I'm usually so busy with my work that I usually tend not be able to spend time with him; well, I'm free for the afternoon, so this would be a good chance. I boarded the limo, directed the driver to take me home, and we drove off.

Ryou's P.O.V

I walked down the sidewalk that led away from my house; it's a nice day so I decided to take a walk to the park. The breeze felt so good against my face as I walked there. I looked around and saw a few familiar faces from school, children playing on the playground and then I spotted a little boy about ten years old or so was flying a kite with his father. I sighed and thought about when dad used to do that with me, but I guess can not dwell on the past, hunh? The ice cream truck came by and all the children went and dragged their parents to buy them some cool treats. After watching everyone for a few minutes, I walked on towards the arcade. A few games wouldn't hurt now would they?

Kaiba's P.O.V.

I arrived at home, finally. I walked over to the living room and set down my briefcase and my backpack on the coffee table. I rotated my arms a bit and stretched. Suddenly I heard the familiar footsteps of someone running down the stairs and into the hallway where I stood. "Big brother! Yay! We're going to the arcade like you promised right?" Mokuba beamed. "Yes, but let me get settled and changed alright?" I said to him warmly. "Ok, big brother," Mokuba said to me once more. A few minutes later, I came downstairs dressed in my black sleeveless turtleneck shirt with the Kaiba Corp. logo on it and my White sleeveless and open trench coat, and my tight leather pants and some matching black shoes to go with it. Mokuba took an umbrella with him just incase and we both boarded the limousine and I indicated the driver where to go. We arrived at the arcade and the limo drove off back home.

Ryou's P.O.V.

I arrived at the arcade and noticed a limo drive by; I dismissed it and entered. When I came into the game room, I walked to the token machine and as I got there I noticed two familiar faces. At the Time Crisis 4 ™ game machine, I saw Mokuba and Kaiba both playing. I smiled at the thought of Seto Kaiba playing video games, but at the same time I knew it must've been Mokuba's idea. Well, at least this way they can spend time with one another. They seemed to live alone and Kaiba looked like he was always busy. I exchanged my money to tokens and went off to play at the Dance Dance Revolution™ platform. I didn't own one, but according to Yugi-tachi and the others, the last time I went to the arcade with them, they all commented that I was pretty good at it. I put in four tokens and set it to expert mode. I started to dance to the B 4 U remix. _"This song's pretty fast,"_ I thought. I could feel the adrenaline rush through me; it felt really good to be dancing this fast. It felt as if the whole world was flashing passed me, all my troubles forgotten.

Kaiba's P.O.V.

Mokuba and I finished playing Time Crisis4 and we were going to play some ice hockey when Mokuba got my attention. "Big brother, isn't that one of Yugi's friends?" Mokuba asked pointing to the left side of the room. "Hunh?" I looked to where he was pointing; there at the dancing platform, was indeed one of Yugi's friends. I pondered for a moment and realized where I had seen him. He had been with Yugi at Duelist Kingdom and had been one of the finalists at Battle City, eighth I think. "Yes, he's in my class as well, his name is Bakura Ryou," I thought aloud. "Yeah and he's really good at that dancing game too," Mokuba replied in awe. Mokuba ran off to where Bakura was. "Mokuba, wait!" I called, but of course he had run off already and did not hear me. I let out a sigh and followed him to where he was. I stopped right next to Mokuba and noticed that his words had been correct; the teen did know how to dance pretty well on that platform. For a moment I seemed to get lost in his appearance; I realized he was quite stunning for a male anyway. He didn't seem to notice Mokuba and I watching him, he must be concentrated on the game. He was slightly glistening in sweat as he danced speedily on the platform. Suddenly the song ended and he stopped.

Ryou's P.O.V.

I stopped to catch my breath as the song ended; I passed with a normal A. I grinned while trying to breathe again. "!" I turned around and noticed that Mokuba and Kaiba had been watching me. "Wow, you're pretty good Ryou!" Mokuba exclaimed happily. I blushed slightly at his compliment. "Thank you," I said scratching the back in my head, "I'm going to get a drink, be right back" I went to step down the platform and felt dizzy for a moment. I placed my hand over my forehead. "? Are you okay Ryou," Mokuba asked me. "Yes. I'm alright," I said smiling. I went to step off the platform and almost fell off in blur of dizziness; I noticed as I was about to fall that I suddenly was caught. "Good catch Seto, you saved Ryou!" Mokuba beamed. I turned to the person whom had caught me. I looked up into those icy blue eyes. His eyes were beautiful, and he had very handsome facial features. Even though he was looking at me with his usual serious countenance, I had to admit he was very good looking. I blushed slightly as I looked at him and then looked away from him; I didn't want him to see me blushing.

Kaiba's P.O.V.

I looked down at Bakura after I caught him; hmm…. Now that he's up close, I realized just how stunning he really was. His hair which I could feel on my arm was incredibly soft. His eyes were amazing; they were a chocolate brown color. And his eyes made a nice contrast with his snowy white hair. _What! What am I thinking!_ I mentally shook my head at those thoughts. Hmph! I'm Seto Kaiba…. Corporate business owner of Kaiba Corporation and one of the wealthiest young adults in this city and I do _not _get attracted to _anyone_ much less another male…. I noticed he had a faint blush on his face, but looked away suddenly. Hmm… I narrowed my eyes slightly, but ignored the other boy's action. I let go of him and Mokuba helped him to the bench.

Ryou's P.OV.

Before Kaiba let go of me, it seemed as though he was staring at me intently. Tch, yeah Kaiba stare at me? That will never happen and even if it did, he was probably thinking about how pathetic I looked. "Wait, what about-" I was cut off suddenly. "I'll get your drink," Kaiba spoke up suddenly, "What do you want anyway?" "I guess a water bottle is fine, but you don't have to-" "I said I'll get it, besides you're still too dizzy to walk." I blushed since I knew he had a point. With that, Kaiba went to get my drink. This was embarrassing; I felt so helpless. Grr! While he was away and out of hearing range, Mokuba spoke up. "I'm happy that Seto is with me here today. He's usually so caught up with his work that I can never hang out with him anymore. Sure, he promises me things, but sometimes I wish he wasn't so busy that he'd forget those promises…." Mokuba said trailing off a bit, "Sometimes I wish that we could always be like this, hanging out I mean." I looked at Mokuba sadly and feeling bad for him while he was looking in another direction. Poor Mokuba, I know what it's like to be lonely, I never ever get see dad anymore since he's so busy with his archaeological trips. Kaiba came back and handed me the water bottle. "Thank you," I said looking down at the floor blushing slightly. After I had drunk a little water, I danced a little more on the dance pad. Then I taught Mokuba how to play DDR (Dance Dance Revolution). While Mokuba and I played, Kaiba seemed to glare at me; was it because _I_ was spending time with Mokuba and not him?

Kaiba's P.O.V.

I watched Mokuba and Bakura play together; this irked me a bit. I was finally free and didn't have a busy schedule and now Mokuba was spending time with Yugi's friend when this was supposed to be our day to at least spend time a little. When Mokuba had lost at the Dance game and said to do something else just as Bakura was going to make a suggestion, I cut him off and spoke up. "Why don't we go play the mini-bowling game or something; then you can win some tickets to get a prize." "It'd be pointless to just come here and waste your change on _other _games." I glanced slightly in the direction of Bakura; he had a normal look on his face, but if you clearly read his eyes, you can tell he looked a bit hurt….. ! But what do _I_ care? I do not care about _anyone,_ except for Mokuba of course. Mokuba and I started to walk in the direction towards the bowling game, and suddenly Mokuba spoke up. "Ryou, hey, why don't you come along? You were pretty much by yourself before we met up with you. We can all play together." I was about to protest, but I didn't say anything; Mokuba seemed to want the boy to come along so I didn't interfere with his wishes.

Ryou's P.OV.

I felt as though as I was intruding on the Kaiba brothers' time and Kaiba didn't seem to want me to be here judging by the way he was looking at me. However, I couldn't say no to Mokuba, so I agreed and went along. We played games all together for the next 3 hours and then we took a break and had some pizza at the arcade snack bar. We played for another 15 minutes and before I realized it, it was seven p.m. Mokuba exchanged his 1,500 tickets for a very nice remote controlled car and a giant Tiger plushy which he gave to his older brother. Kaiba checked his watch. "It's rather late, we should get going," he replied. Kaiba took out his cell phone and called his driver to come pickup Mokuba and himself. A few minutes later, the limousine arrived. Just as they were about to walk to their limo, it began to rain. "Ha, I knew we'd need this Seto, good thing I brought it," Mokuba beamed. He showed his older brother the umbrella. I said bye to them as they boarded their limo; hmm… I should have brought an umbrella. Oh well, a little water never hurt anyone. I just hope I don't catch a cold. "Wait!" I heard someone call. I turned around and saw it was Mokuba. "We can drop you off to your house on the way, besides it's already dark and it's raining." I looked at Kaiba who simply nodded and said, "Exactly, I don't want to be held responsible for something happening to you on the way home," he said coldly. "I don't want to impose," I replied. "You're not imposing, Mokuba just offered you a favor and I said it was alright. It'd be rude to turn it down…." Kaiba was right, it would be rude; I smiled and got in. Mokuba had game in first and then Kaiba, then I came in after, sitting towards the door on my right. I indicated to the driver where to go and then sat back. The ride was quiet all the way home. After I got out and bowed and said thanks, Kaiba suddenly got out and followed me with his umbrella in his hand, but told Mokuba to stay. I was at my doorstep and I had no clue as to why Kaiba had followed. "Yes?" I asked puzzled. He hesitated and let out a "thanks" in a monotone. "For what?" I asked confused. "For helping Mokuba with that dancing thing, he has his own platform at home and always wanted me to help him with it, but I don't usually play games like those…. I'm not really fond them. Therefore I'm not very skilled at them either…." "Oh, it's no problem Kaiba I'll help him with it anytime," I said smiling. "That's just it," Kaiba replied. I was perplexed; "Hunh?" "You won't need to be helping him with it anymore. I'll take it from here," Kaiba said coldly narrowing his eyes a bit. I frowned slightly, but then I replied happily, "That's a great idea! You can be able to spend a lot of time with him like that. You know,…. you seem to be busy a lot it'd be better for Mokuba if you spent a little more time with him," I said worriedly. I seem to have accidentally struck a bad note with Kaiba, for his eyes suddenly narrowed and his piercing blue eyes glowered down at me. Anger was emanating from his smoldering icy blue eyes. "Who do you think you are telling me what I should do and what I shouldn't do? I know what's right for Mokuba and me." I was a bit frightened when I looked up at him. "But …" I said. Kaiba arched an eyebrow. "Are you challenging me Bakura Ryou?" He said with a hint of disgust mingling within the tone in his voice. "N-no, I- I just… well," I stammered panicky. I suddenly responded in a quick voice, "I'm just saying what's true… Mokuba told me this earlier when you went to get the water bottle for me." Kaiba backed off and let out a quick sigh. "Hmm…" He nodded what seemed to be a goodbye and with that he walked off back to his limo, got in, and shut the door. Mokuba popped his head out through the limo's top window and waved. I waved back to him smiling. When they had driven off, I stood outside for a few minutes, not in the rain of course, but at the apartment building's doorstep where there was a roof covering incase it rained. I entered, walked to the elevator, and pushed the button to the desired floor. I waited and then I got out and walked to my room and took out my key. As I unlocked the door I could feel that my face was in a hurt expression. _"I hope Kaiba doesn't **hate** me…"_ I thought. I sighed and opened the door, stepped inside and closed the door.

Normal P.OV.

The sound of two door locks was heard, showing that the teen was now safely inside. It continued to rain and it was cloudy out, no stars visible. A crescent moon shone out in the sky on this cool, damp night…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Michi: Well, what did you guys think? I usually write yaoi stories of Bakura and Ryou. So I decided to try something new, a normal non-yaoi, & Shounen ai story about Ryou and Kaiba. I'm currently writing 3 other fics here also. If you like Bakura X Ryou Shounen ai, then feel free to read My Beloved Yami!, if you like Bakura X Ryou Yaoi… then may I suggest Sensei Sama! And Of Vampires, Lust, and Mortals. Anyway, please review!


End file.
